Night 12
Night 12 is a secret night hidden in Dormitabis based around the fan game made by Blackout called Insanity, and contains the Good Ending. Unlike Nights 1-11, Night 12 does not take place in the office you are stuck in, but instead, the security office at Cakebear's. In the other nights in Dormitabis, you had to survive from 10 PM to 7 AM. However in Night 12, you survive from 12 AM to 6 AM, much like FNAF 1-4. The only antagonist you are up against is Cakebear and Havoc Puppet. You do not receive a Phone Call from Peter on Night 12, similar to Night 11. How to Unlock Night 12 To have access to Night 12, you have to do the AMIREAL minigame till he jumpscares you as Cakebear and the text "Access Granted" appears. You also have to collect 2 keys which are present in Night 10 and 11 on Cam 5 and Cam 8 respectively and the final key in Cardboard theatre. You will have to complete Cardboard Theater first, then it is unlocked in the Extras Menu. In the Cardboard Theater, you will have to find two keys, one which is hidden in the dumpster where the first body is hidden. You will have to crouch in order to reach it. The second key is dropped by Fritz when he is introduced in the Cardboard Theater. Pick up the key then continue with the story. At the end of it, use the two keys you obtained to reach the door all the way to the left. Once this is done, Cakebear's is unlocked in the Extras Menu. Characters Cakebear In Night 12, Cakebear has a different appearance from AMIREAL in Nights 1-10. Cakebear has glossy black eyes in his eyeholes in his head at times, while other times he has blue eyes. His head is a brighter shade of brown than shown in the other nights. Cakebear's appearance is similar to Freddy Fazbear's in Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Havoc Puppet In the loading screen on the bottom left corner, it will briefly say "Look at me or I'll break it." What this means is that Havoc Puppet will be on the cameras, and you will have to look at it on the cams to prevent it from disabling the cameras. Strategy Cakebear's Behavior Cakebear will start off in your office, behind a sign that reads "Do not touch, even when giving cake". As the night progresses, Cakebear will proceed to walk around the parking lot on one of the cameras, then will re-enter your office, getting gradually closer to you. To ward him away, wait until he is VERY close to you, then put up your camera. Havoc Puppet's Behavior Havoc Puppet does not try to kill you in Night 12, but can disable your cameras if you do not check on it frequently enough. If you fail to check for Havoc Puppet, the arrow on the camera button will be replaced with three dots and start glitching, leaving you stranded in your office, possibly with Cakebear coming closer to you. Completion After reaching 6 AM you'll win the night and you'll see the game's clock turning to 6 AM, while playing the classic 6 AM sound from the original FNaF but distorted. After that, you'll proceed to see the box from FNaF 4. Clicking on the locks will unlock the box and show you newspaper articles explaining parts of the story of >Dormitabis. After reading all 5 of them, you'll see the box but closed again and the good ending will start, showing every single animatronic/spirit head from the game, including Garvey's which is lit up. After all the animatronics/spirits have appeared, the word "Fin." will appear above all of them. The game will then finally end and bring you to the credits. Congratulations, you beat all 12 nights of >Dormitabis! Audio Category:Nights